


Overwatch Kinktober Drabbles

by mneiai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bukkake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kinktober, Leather Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: These are drabbles based off of the Overwatch Kinktober prompts.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel/Jack, originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151410587214/ahhhh-so-i-had-decided-to-do-kinktober-for)

The palm landed again and Jack gasped, rocking forward into Gabriel’s thigh. “Twenty-one,” he moaned, “sir.”

Gabriel had said forty at the beginning, but Jack knew if he slipped up in the count it would start all over again. And Gabriel wasn’t holding back, each smack had force behind it, was leaving Jack’s ass sore and inflamed. The only way he’d be sitting tomorrow was thanks to his enhancements.

“Good boy, Jack, you’re doing so good for me.” Gabriel’s voice was above him, around him, the gentle words enveloping his thoughts as another blow landed.

“Twenty-two!”

He was so close, but he didn’t want to come before Gabriel said he could (didn’t want to come without Gabriel buried inside of him, just as on the edge, because he could feel Gabriel’s hardness, brushed against it each time his body shifted, knew what this was doing to him).

Somewhere in the thirties he almost faltered, grinding against Gabriel’s thigh and sobbing at the sharp pain, the endorphin high. But he wouldn’t, couldn’t disappoint Gabriel.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Jack, originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151410663944/for-the-overwatch-kinktober-stuff-i-kept)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used [this slang dictionary](http://www.legendsofamerica.com/we-slang.html)

“No, no, stop,” Jack insisted, laughing right in Jesse’s face as he let out another string of nonsensical Southwestern words. “I don’t even know what that *meant*.”

Jesse smirked, stroking Jack faster. “Gonna ride you like a cayuse drawing a cat wagon, Johnny.”

“Fucking–that’s not even–.” Now Jack was fully laughing, laughing and bouncing on Jesse’s lap, thighs straining from the movement. “That’s not even real words!”

“This is the simon pure, I’ve got a slathers of dirty talkin’ just for you. Gonna have you screaming for me like the most biggity calico queen in the tenderloin.”

“I’m never letting you on the internet again!” Jack dug one of his hands into Jesse’s shoulder, the other in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss just to shut him up. He bounced faster, slamming down onto him, until he finally came. Back arching, a soft scream escaping him, he still had the foresight to keep Jesse’s mouth covered.


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel/Jack, originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151410730124/3-public-ship-reyesmorrison-rating-rmore)

Up this high, no one bothered looking. It was an oversight, one that Reyes had trained his own people out of–but this base had no regular Blackwatch presence.

“I don’t know….” Morrison looked around them, even though he knew just as well that no one else bothered coming up this high when there wasn’t a launch or maintenance.

“I went through all the trouble of getting you wined and dined and now you’re backing out?”

The smile Morrison gave him reminded Reyes a lot of the old days–it was fond, his eyes shining brightly. “Sandwiches and wine you pilfered from one of the fancy parties I dragged you to?” But Reyes knew he’d gotten him, Morrison never was any good at denying him things.

“And a nice soft blanket.” That was true, it was just enough padding the neither of them would suffer too much. His hands slid up Morrison’s thigh to the fly of his pants and there was no protest as he undid it and shoved his hand in.

“No one will see?”

Reyes raised his eyebrows, met Morrison’s eyes, and smirked. “Well…maybe.” And he couldn’t miss the way Morrison hardened just a little bit more at that uncertainty.


	4. Bukkake & Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Multiple (unimportant Blackwatch characters) and Jack/Gabriel, originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151410968944/okay-now-im-caught-up-on-the-overwatch-kinktober)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined 4 & 5 because I'm lazy and also they worked together

Jack yanked on his arms, but they didn’t move even an inch. His legs were just as pinned, the shackles fitted perfectly. Hands roved over his naked body, petting wherever they pleased, twisting his nipples, stroking his dick, dipping into his slick hole and stretching him more. All the while, they played with each other, too. The position Jack’s head was in–pulled back, mouth wide open with a ring gag, gave him a perfect view from where he knelt. 

He couldn’t remember how many times he’d come, had thought for sure his body would have given up by then (thought for sure he’d been slipped something earlier to make him last).

None of them had come, not in him, or around him, they’d been waiting for the signal–and when it was given, they surrounded him. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air and then–the first splashes. He withered under it, feeling filthy and used and like he was going to come all over again.

They undid his bindings and let him collapse to the floor, breathing hard. Then they all shuffled out and he was alone, exhausted.

After that, they took liberties. Touched him during briefings, flirted with him in the halls. Pushed up against his back and rutted like an animal in the elevators. Jack felt used, like some sort of toy to them. He hadn’t realized how good that could be.

The next time he had to shower after a workout, he slipped away into the Blackwatch showers, where they greeted him with knowing grins and excited hands. He knelt under the spray of water with cocks in his mouth, bruises on his body, Gabriel in a corner watching it all with a hunger that promised every single piece of him would be reclaimed soon enough.


	5. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt/Jack, originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151413666044/overwatch-kinktober-drabble-6-size-difference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have probably mentioned before--all of these are very quickly written and unbeta'd.

Jack had never been with someone so much bigger than him–he was an above average guy, there weren’t many noticeably bigger. So having Reinhardt looming over him in bed was…intimidating.

Taller, wider, he blocked the ceiling from Jack’s view and just one hand completely encased his length. Instead of stroking, he tensed and released, creating a pulsing feeling that had Jack squirming in no time.

“You should come, first, mein Lieber. You will need to be quite relaxed to take all of me as you have planned.”

If that had come from anyone else, Jack would have scoffed at the idea. But another glance down for confirmation and Jack knew Reinhardt spoke the truth. Even his fingers would be a bit of work, though Jack had already prepared for that–sitting on this very bed earlier, legs spread, three of his own fingers pumping lube into his hole. Reinhardt had walked in on that and any doubt he’d had seemingly was assuaged.

The first finger was simply pleasant, but by the forth Jack was feeling stretched and so very full. He came from Reinhardt stroking his prostate and pumping his dick, watching every expression Jack made like he couldn’t bare to look away.

Reinhardt wiped his hand on the sheets beside them before cupping Jack’s cheek, kissing him. Jack could feel the tension there, knew that showing such patience was wearing on even Reinhardt’s self restraint.

“It will be easier on your knees.” He sounded apologetic, but Jack just nodded and flipped over, getting up on his knees with his head resting on his folded arms.

“Maybe we’ll get a mirror, next time, so you can keep staring at my face,” he teased, drawing a laugh from his partner.

“You know me too well, Jack! And, yes, that sounds like a grand idea.”

And Jack would have laughed, too, but it was getting hard to concentrate with the fingers back inside of him, knowing what was coming. When Reinhardt finally seemed satisfied with his preparation, Jack was already hard again, panting for breath and whining at the sudden emptiness inside. But then there was a new pressure, and Reinhardt whispering endearments in German, and Jack lost the ability to think for entire minutes.

He came twice more, speared on Reinhardt’s immense length, begging for it. And when Reinhardt’s stamina finally gave out, he felt like he was being flooded inside, like he’d be dripping come for days.

They collapsed on their sides, Reinhardt holding him close, stroking his chest, kissing his hair. “That was…amazing,” Jack slurred. “So glad it’s the weekend.”

“I take it you’d like a repeat performance?”

“Rein, by the time we’re done, you’re going to need a week of bed rest.”

With Reinhardt’s softening length inside of him, Jack could feel each loud bark of laughter. And decided he definitely wanted to make him do that when they weren’t so exhausted.


	6. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji/Jack, [originally posted here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151500144994)

Jack gasped at the cool touch trailing over his stomach, eyes rolling back in his head as the fingers finally touch his length. But Genji just teases, his laugh echoing through the room as Jack whines and begins rocking faster.

When he’d found out about the _attachments_ , he had finally given in to all the flirting Genji had been doing over the years. And it was so, so worth it. Every little vibration went straight up his spine, setting his nerves on fire, and by the time he came he already felt rung out and high.

They both had shorter recovery periods than a normal human and they took advantage of that, switching positions each time they came. When Jack finally, finally couldn’t take anymore, Genji called a stop, rocking into him a few more times and then finally pulling out.

Jack’s hole felt sloppy, loose and wet with the lubricants Genji secreted. “Look at you,” he heard from above, Genji’s hands pulling apart his cheeks. “Green looks good on you.”

Shuddering, Jack could almost see it in his mind, the green, oily liquid seeping out against his reddened skin, smeared along his crack and dripping down to his balls. “You always make a mess.”

“I think you’ll agree, this kind of mess is worth it.”


	7. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/76, originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151641487934/kinktober-day-8-drabble-got-behind-on-posting)

Jack grinned as Jesse bounced harder, hands placed on Jack’s chest for balance. He was glad for the cool air coming through the open window, offsetting just how hot he was getting in his 76 outfit–Jesse had insisted it stay on, burying his face in the leather and sucking in a deep breath.

“Perv,” Jack had commented, fondly, and quickly found himself with his back on the mattress and Jesse looming over him, shucking off his clothing.

“If you’re going to dress in such a ridiculous get-up, at least let me have my fun with it, boss.”

He wasn’t allowed to even take his jacket off all night.


	8. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes/Morrison, originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151641545164/kinktober-day-9-drabble-topic-asphyxiation-ship)

The tendrils of smoke thickened around his wrists, pulling them high above his head. Then the bulk of the smoke shifted down, down, solidifying into a very naked Reyes straddling his hips.

“You–you’re getting the hang of this, Gabe.”

“Shh, no talking.” Gabriel pressed a finger to his lips, as his other hand made quick work of pulling Jack’s erection from the slot in his boxers. He shifted around, then slowly sunk down onto Jack, causing them both to cry out as the pre-slicked hole clamped down on him.

“Mm, just can’t resist making noise, can you, sunshine?” He kissed Jack and it would have seemed normal enough, except as he breathed smoke out, it seemed to slip deeper into Jack’s lungs, pushing out some of the air within and making him gasp for breath.

Reyes kept fucking himself onto Jack, giving his own loud moans of satisfaction as Jack squirmed under him, dizzy and weak. Jack’s orgasm took him by surprise, ripping through him and making him see stars. He didn’t remember passing out, but he must have, coming to breathing normally, with Reyes spooning him from behind.

“You’re so hot when you’re helpless.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Jack muttered, relieved that this sort of asphyxiation left his throat unbruised. “And we are totally doing that again as soon as I can think straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this could totally be post-explosion, I love the fanon of Reyes' basic abilities coming from SEP, and imagine this as the two of them experimenting once Reyes has them under control.


	9. Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/Jack, originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151641895744/kinktober-drabble-day-10-topic-edgeplay-ship)

The arrow head was laser sharpened, slicing through Jack’s skin with ease. At first there was nothing, then a sting, before the pain set in.

“Still good?” Hanzo murmured, though his hand was still moving, still drawing out words on Jack’s body that he knew would read like a possessive poem if translated.

He nodded in answer, not wanting to waste his breath on words. It had been going on for so long, now, his head was buzzing with the endorphins, and part of him just wanted Hanzo to stop playing around and fucking him already–but another part of him definitely didn’t want him to stop. It would all be gone by morning, his enhanced healing taking care of it, and he wanted to enjoy the carefully controlled pain while he could.

The arrowhead skittered over his thigh, lightly brushing the skin above his artery, and his heart skipped a beat at the risk–and body tensing to keep from rocking his hips into the pillow under them. Above, Hanzo chuckled knowingly, his hand moving on.


	10. Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Talon!Jack, originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/151643344789/kinktober-drabble-day-11-topic-sadismmasochism). Also has some dom/sub content.

“Not going to use those claws?” Jack grinned, baring his teeth at Reyes.

They were both out of their masks–Jack’s carefully constructed face reflecting the disconcerting youth Talon had forced on him again, while Reyes’ was much worse for wear, falling apart and reconstructing itself as they stood there.

“Want to bleed that badly, pretty boy?” He set them lightly on Jack’s collarbone, tapping them in thought, then raking them down, drawing harsh lines of torn skin that quickly spilled over with blood.

Jack gasped in shock, head falling back to hit the headboard with a dull thud. “Maybe I just want to see if you still have it in you or if Talon’s got you neutered,” he shot back.

That earned him a gentle backhand, lip splitting as it slammed against his teeth. “I knew I should have pushed harder to get you assigned to me, Sunshine. You’re forgetting your place.”

“Or I’m just realizing yours.”

That earned him an open palmed slap, his head slamming in the other direction. He knew Reaper wasn’t quite as stable as Reyes, but neither was he, and pushing Reaper’s buttons was going to be the highlight of his day.

“What’s the matter, Gabe? Did I hurt your feelings? Or am I getting too close to the truth?”

Reaper grabbed his chin, claws digging into the flesh of his cheeks, and leaned in close. “You should be glad you’re still hot, Morrison, or maybe you wouldn’t be worth my time.”

He didn’t take the gloves off before starting to stroke Jack, the claws scratching slightly, but on the delicate and sensitive skin of his length it felt downright intense.

“I remember when you were like this the first time, all shiny and new, playing like you knew what you were doing when really you were just a scared, lonely little thing.” Reyes’ distorted face pressed against Jack’s, his lips brushing his ear. “Don’t worry, sunshine, I won’t hurt you too much–it’s just as much my fault you’ve forgotten so much of your training.”

A whimper escaped Jack accidentally when he felt a claw scratching at his pucker and he wondered if Reaper was really going to push it in. But it withdrew, and then Reyes’ sharp-nailed fingers replaced it, saliva not doing much to ease their way.

“After this, you’ll be a good boy again, don’t worry.”

~~~  
Talon hadn’t originally planned to give Morrison to Reyes, but they saw a marked improvement in both of their fighting when they were side by side and an increase in Morrison’s ruthlessness that was to be admired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talon!Jack is based off of some threads I do on my Tumblr RP account, oldsoldiersdiehard, where Talon grabbed Jack up after the explosion and reconstructed him so he could be disconcertingly like the propaganda version of him.


End file.
